User talk:StillAlive
Your Own Wiki I was reading Misa Amane's Talk Page, and I saw that you have your own wiki. I myself have my own wiki. You wouldn't mind swapping links and check each others wiki out would you? --KiumaruHamachi 12:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Here's mine Do you want me to help you? I can make a template for you so it's organized. If you want me to. --KiumaruHamachi 15:17, December 30, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Misa Amane page Hello, Mikazuki. I saw what happened on the Misa Amane page, then read your message on its talk page - it wasn't your computer that was at fault, the page was missing. Looks like an honest mistake by the previous editor (unregistered). Managed to re-establish the page, replace missing bits, and looks like it should, as far as I can tell - I left messages on the Misa talk page as well, but since I'd need you to double-check whether everything looks alright (I assume you're more familiar with that page:)), I thought it a good idea to leave you a message on your talk page.Be well.Tetracapillactomist 05:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Misa Amane Mikazuki- Thank you very much for your due diligence in keeping an observant eye on the Misa Amane page. Also, I am very grateful for the quick action supplied by "Tetra" in his remedy to the situation. Keep up the excellent work in spotting mistakes, errors, and general vandalism on this, our Death Note Wiki! Season's greetings!! --Mogturmen 22:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Adoption of this Wiki I've proposed adoption of this Wiki.As you are a regular contributor I would like to have your permission. Thank you Dremler 12:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Why?! ...would you say this: "... there's one thing I'm sure of: every Wiki user hates my guts. I am that hateable." Are you kidding?... If you are, ignore the rest: ha-ha... :) But in case you're not: I certainly don't... Why do you think I reacted to your dismay, and tried to fix the Misa page, then left you a message? Because I hate you?... Tsk... I had a feeling, and wish I'd have left a message like this before... And look at other messages - I see no sign of Mogturmen hating you... In any case, I don't. :) I like you, and your passion for Death Note, as well as other things I've seen. You're not 'hateable,' you're passionate about certain things, and often sad, sometimes angry. Human emotions all of them, and fine. Be well, Mikazuki, don't despair - I hope you have moments of happiness to tide you over. In fact I'm sure you have... maybe when you're watching a favourite scene, or reading a favourite page, or writing a poem or story that's not all sad... Cheer up - just a little bit: there are those who like you for what you are, as you are. And it's never all bad, even when it seems so. As to the offending idiots: those you can forget, they're not worth your worry. Think about that. ;)Tetracapillactomist 01:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pretty accurate description. Not perfect, but still. Close enough. -.- Still, 'yay' for a confident booster! Now I'm off to play video games! *heads towards Xbox* Mikazuki 02:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, well... I didn't want to be too accurate, much less perfect, that would've been just plain creepy then. :p (No one's perfect anyway...) 'Yay' to the 'yay!' - glad you're glad. :-) Tetracapillactomist 11:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What you think of Knochen von Tod. : Huh?... I didn't catch that question till now. Wondered whether Mikazuki was asking, but it seems it's Williamstrother. Not familiar with that name, but at whom are you directing that question, Williamstrother? At me or at Mikazuki? If it's addressed to me, why under this header, and why on Mikazuki's talk page? If, on the other hand, it's addressed to her, then why under my header, not your own, separate one? And why isn't it signed? I had to look into the edit history to find out who's asking. But I still can't tell who is being asked... Please sign your contributions - and do me a favour, create your own separate entry, Williamstrother, don't hijack mine, yeah?... Gets kinda confusing otherwise. To say the least...--Tetracapillactomist 19:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Misa's Page Hello, I'm Marlene. It's nice to meet you. You made a rather big edit on Misa's page, and a lot of information was removed without any reason stated. I think it's best to consult the admins about this issue, and have a group discussion regarding what info should be left on the page. At the very least, we can discuss it between the two of us. MarleneZ.Talk 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Her height, weight, bust size and blood type had been removed from the appearance section, as well as a picture from the manga. The information is from Death Note: How To Read 13, and the picture is a color page from Shonen Jump Magazine. The info and picture both describe her appearance, so I'm not sure why it was removed. MarleneZ.Talk 22:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) In that case, I propose keeping the info in the appearance section until a layout for the side table is established (many of them are inconsistant with each other, and lack organization). Once a definite layout is decided upon, we can move all of the info into the table. MarleneZ.Talk 22:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) An announcement I like the template its a great idea and I hope your translations are accurate? So I've been thinking about things for a while and I think I'm not contributing as much as I should as an active admin. College has become quite hectic and I am not able to do much work here. The reason I adopted this wiki was because DN is awesome and its wiki was falling to pieces. I think i managed it to keep it from disintegrating entirely and hold it together somewhat. I am considering promoting MarleneZ. What is your opinion in the matter? P.S.I will continue to maintain the IRC channel which is linked to on the main page even though none of you fellows show up. -_- Dremler 05:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I really liked your template for the info table, but I was thinking we could add a few things. I propose adding Race (Human or Shinigami), Organization (SPK, Mafia, Japanese Task Force, Yotsuba, Wammy's House, Sakura TV, etc.), and maybe something like Occupation (detective, student, model/actress, police officer, lawyer, news anchor, etc.) to describe their job. What do you think? MarleneZ.Talk 23:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thank you. :D I forgot to mention this earlier, but Death Note: How To Read 13 gave each character a stat that applied only to that sinle character. For example, Mello has a "Superiority Complex" stat and Misa has a "Charm" stat. What do you think about adding those to the table? I'm a bit weary about it, since it's likely to cause edit wars. However, the stat was put in the book for a reason, and the purpose of the wiki is to catalog all information about Death Note. MarleneZ.Talk 00:49, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Great, thank you for your hard work. :D I've been making color pages and editing pics as a hobby, and I saw that you had Near on your profile. So as a gift I leave this to you: MarleneZ.Talk 03:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The table looks great! The colors fit the theme, and make the info look more organized. Great job! :D MarleneZ.Talk 20:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Okay, I'll try to get them all done today. I have a few things I've got to do since Christmas is coming up, but I'll finish them before friday. One more thing, in HTR13 next to L's height and weight it says "estimated". Ex: Height 5' 8'' (estimated). Should we put that on his character table as well? MarleneZ.Talk 20:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Gender would be fine. I checked HTR13, and Misa's info wasn't in there. My guess is that it came from the Japanese anime book. MarleneZ.Talk 22:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Knochen Yep, I looked it up too... Just as you say. Well, the Q is right there where it's always been since the user typed it, unedited by me - I thought about simply removing it, but changed my mind for the sake of records and this being your personal page and all. Like I said, I thought you were the one asking me, as it was unsigned, and I just missed it before - though, to others than myself it may've looked as if I was trying to pander something, inserting a 'question' (aka pitch :)) like that after my signature. So that's why I left it in place: for the record (just indented the line to make it more visible). And I know now you weren't the one asking it, Williamstrother was - your guess was right: the writer of that fanfic entry. You can see the edit/contrib any time, for any edit made, by clicking the arrow next to the edit/add message button, and selecting "History," (or clicking directly on the "History" tab when using the alternative wiki skin), then doing a comparative check between any two edits ("Difference between revisions"). In this case, it's Williamstrother's edit (Revision as of 01:04, November 13, 2011 - old, but we both missed it! :D) which shows the question appearing the first time, so even though it's unsigned, the wiki keeps a record of who did what. No biggie, just annoyed me that he sneaked it in under my header, under the radar, in what was basically a personal message on your talk page. I'll leave it up to you whether to snip it out or not - it's your talk page, after all. So, um, you do sneaky stuff like that yourself, huh?! Kidding. :) And YT is one thing, this was another, I think. Oh, and you've got mail, Dreamer - but I'll say it here: Happy New Year. (Yeah, I know it's late...-ish. :P) --Tetracapillactomist 23:54, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Voting Hello, I'm taking votes for character profile images. If you would like to vote: http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Voting/CharacterImages MarleneZ.Talk 04:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Object Template Hello. I'm trying to make a template for Objects (Light's Watch, the Death Eraser) but I can't seem to get it right. Would you mind making one? I'm also trying to make one for the Death Notes, but I'm having trouble figuring out what info it needs. I was thinking of something like: Shinigami Owner First: Sidoh Second: Ryuk Human Owner Light Yagami etc. Ownership Passed (a list of how many times ownership passed to someone else, with the date the person gained it, and lost it.) Sidoh Ryuk (Droped Notebook: m/d/y) Light (Gained ownership: m/d/y) Light (Relinquished ownership: m/d/y) (note: Light's name would be listed multiple times because he gained it, gave it up, and regained it again.) Notable People Killed With The Death Note (A list of names written in the notebook) Naomi Misora m/d/y Estimated Number of Deaths (Not an exact number, but a description) For example: The number of names actually shown in the manga excedes 100, we can assume that more than 100 people were killed with this particular Death Note. Notes Light Yagami carries a piece of the Death Note in his watch. You can add to this if you'd like. If you're busy I understand. See ya later :) MarleneZ.Talk 06:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Blog, Voice Actor pages, Reception area Awesome, thank you for your help. You're very much appreciated. :D There's no problem, I think the blog was very good. Hopefully people will read it. Agreed about the voice actor pages. Wikipedia already has more detailed articles anyway, so it would be easier to just link their names to the articles there. I've been thinking about the Reception area on the character pages and I don't think it's necessary to have those, since it's just someones glorified opinion of the character. I'm probably going to get rid of those sections, but I'll leave the opinions from the actors in the films (Kenichi Matsuyama, Eriki Toda etc.) MarleneZ.Talk 00:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Polls and Wiki Participation I'm trying out some of the new wiki features, and I thought it would be cool to make some polls. I thought about doing "Who is your favorite DN Character" but the results would probably be pretty obvious. I might do a "Wammy's House" one later with all of the named children, including Linda (I'd vote for her) just for kicks. I basically want to focus on something other than L and Light. I know the series is about them, but the other great characters tend to get forgotten, and I want to give the other characters and their fans a chance to shine. I think the wiki needs some more participation from the readers, and polls are an easy way to hear opinions. I'd like to do primarily serious polls, but later we could do some just for entertainment, like "Matsuda vs. The Death Note". Any ideas? MarleneZ.Talk 01:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Templates and Misa, but mostly Misa. I think movies, books, and video games would be a good addetion. Also an "occupation" area. For Misa's profile pic I think these three are pretty good: Misa-Misa 3.jpg|Pic 1. Misa-Misa 2.jpg|Pic 2. Misa-Misa.jpg|Pic 3. The first one is the only one that could really be classified as gothic-lolita (and that's kind of pushing it, as gothic-lolita isn't really intended to be that sexy. It's more in the erololita category). The second outfit draws heavily on punk elements (I'd classify it erololita as well though) and the third is definitely punk lolita. I think her appearance section might need to be edited a bit. Before we do so however, we need to go through more pics to find her main style. Punk-loli and goth-loli often overlap, so classifying her will be difficult without seeing as much of her clothing as possible. Just to be clear: gothic lolita is a sub-category of lolita, and ero lolita is considered by some to be a sub-category of gothic lolita. Punk lolita is seperate from gothic lolita and ero lolita, but it still falls under lolita. This guide (note: when you get to the page, click on the hearts to see real life pics) is the best I've seen in defining lolita styles correctly. I like the living/deceased category idea, but I'm not sure about the letter one. It could help to find characters from Wammy's House with letters, but adding Kiras seems unnecessary since we already have the "Kira" category. I think the lettered Characters from Wammy's House do warrent their own category because the letters represent being marked as standing apart from other children at the orphanage. MarleneZ.Talk 12:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Meeting and Categories Hello, I want to have a wiki meeting with the other admins, and Dremler and I want you there. What would be a good time for you, and what time zone are you in? By the way, those are extremely great categories! You rock! :D MarleneZ.Talk 21:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Death Note Owners Who exactly qualifies as a Death Note owner? I mean, all of the Shinigami have one as a rule, so should we limit this category to humans? And even then, what humans qualify? Are we counting those that have an actual note book (Light, Misa, Mikami, Soichiro, etc) or those who just use a piece fromthe notebook (Takada). And does it count if they don't know that they are using the death note (Raye)? Then there are those who have a notebook, but don't use it directly (Mello), and then Near who may or may not have used it. MarleneZ.Talk 22:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that clears things up. Thank you :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Hey, we're in chat right now. You can get there by clicking the chat button on the main page. :) MarleneZ.Talk 03:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Character templates I like the the new templates but a couple of complaints.The blue colour seems to diminish readability. I think you should choose a colour which is easier on the eyes. EDIT: You would find in most major wikis their character infobox is crystal clear. Eg: http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Ryuk http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C5%ABhei_Hisagi http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/R%C5%8Dshi Hi if you're there could you pls drop into the chatroom? Dremler 01:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) YOU ROCK! OH MY GOD YOU'RE AWESOME!!!!!! :D :D :D MarleneZ.Talk 03:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I was freakin' out about Matt's hair, and totally missed the conversation above... Hmmm, I think an easy way to fix the templates would be to just switch the colors around. Make the black part red, and the red part black. Basically, how it's done on bleach wiki, but with the colors we use here. MarleneZ.Talk 05:07, February 14, 2012 (UTC) That's perfect! You rock! :D MarleneZ.Talk 19:21, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It looks pretty good! I can't think of anything that needs to be changed at the moment. You rock :D MarleneZ.Talk 05:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Its a very good. :) Dremler 01:44, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Just Because Awesome, thank you :) The spongebob video was hillarious, lol. My favorite videos are Death Note Swimming Lessons. Death Note Chocolate (the original, there's like a ton of copycats now), L Forgot To Say "Over" (hillarious), and L Talks About Drugs (very creative). MarleneZ.Talk 02:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hi, the new character template design looks great! :) For the episode templates, I think we should add a spot for the previous episode and a spot for the next episode. It would make things easier to navagate. :) MarleneZ.Talk 23:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) linking with templates In the templates you make how exactly do I make the 'Previous' and 'next' links actually link to the Previous and next pages for the chapters and episodes? Kira4real 00:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Spelling and Wiki Rule Guide Okay, we should decide on correct spelling. "Grey" or "Gray", that is the question. I think the answer to this is whatever spelling is most widely used. Also, we should create some kind of guide to how things work on the wiki, but without sounding like psycho-dictators. I'll make a page for it, and then we can discuss it in it's talk page as we build it. :) MarleneZ.Talk 00:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the rule page. MarleneZ.Talk 11:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I think we should stick with the English version, since that would be the most recognizeable, and it's the one that is already used the most throughout the wiki. Also, is there anything you would like to add to the rule page? There's a lot that needs to be done to it, but I'm at a loss for how to write it. MarleneZ.Talk 07:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Templates for Death Note films Is there an existing template for the Death Note films? I was thinking we could use a template that links the live action films together and also the Relight films together. As well as provide all the other details a template would - Kira4real 22:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ~Congrats~ Hello, You've been premoted to Admin! Congrats, you really deserve it :D MarleneZ.Talk 21:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hello :) Just stopin' by to see how you're doing with the book and movie templates. We're kinda' needing those now. Please get back to us real soon, we need you! :D MarleneZ.Talk 02:34, June 14, 2012 (UTC) chat and events Can you try and get the chat so we can talk? Also Do you think you can work on a template for events that happen in death note? It's a new line of pages me and marlenez have planned. - Kira4real (talk) 23:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm here on chat so we can talk! :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, can you come to chat? :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) changes to manga chapters Where are you? Mikizuki you haven't done any editing for a while now, and I am still awaiting those templates I requested you to make. I'm wondering are you still bothered about being an admin? Please talk to me and mars soon. - Kira4real (talk) 23:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You're back! :) / Template I'm glad you're back! :) I think what Kira wants is something like the template on Bleach wiki. Because the anime follows closy to the manga our template won't need an "anime only" section on it. Good luck and thank you very much! :) MarleneZ.Talk 20:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) MAL editing layouts and colors I noticed you were the one that changed the css colors in some of the templates that were applied to pages. Please do not do that ever again without asking the admins for permission first. MarleneZ is in charge of article quality control, please ask her before making edits like that - Kira4real (talk) 02:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Club Wanna JOIN? ~''The Maverick 013'' 04:50, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Location Template Hey, Jaden. I've been thinking about a template for Locations and what it should have on it. If there's anything you think should be added, let me know. Here's what I've thought of so far: : Name: Wammy's House : Located: England : Use: Orphanage : Owner: Watari; Roger : Notable People: Watari, L, Near, Mello : First Appearance : Manga: Chapter X : Anime: Episode X : Films: X "Use" and "Owner" could probably have a different name, but the gist of it is that "Use" would describe the main purpose of the location (an orphanage, a hideout for the mafia, the headquarters of the SPK, etc) and "Owner" would list the person/people in charge of the location (Watari technically owns the orphanage, and Roger is the primary caretaker of it). Kira, Mave and I discussed an idea for template colors while in chat yesterday; Character templates (Human and Shinigami) will be red, Media templates (novel, games, films) will be gold, Episode and Chapter templates will be silver, and Object, Organization and Location will be blue. That way all of the templates will have "death note colors" that represent the category/subject of the page. Let me know what you think :) MarleneZ.Talk 02:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can you come to chat? :) MarleneZ.Talk 03:04, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Template Color Yeah, the silver doesn't look very good. I'll look at some more shade options and see if there's something that less gray and bland. If not, we can go ahead and try purple shades. MarleneZ.Talk 22:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Template Re: Template Idea I've actually been thinking of keeping the template how it already is, but making the voice actor section collapsable. Basically there would be a button to press that would show/hide the section. What do you think? MarleneZ.Talk 00:40, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Template Awesome! I've been trying to get a similar show/hide button template to work to use on the pages, but I'm having some trouble. Any ideas? MarleneZ.Talk 17:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright then, that's fine. I'd still like to figure out how to fix the show/hide button template, since it could be really helpful on a lot of pages. Here's some pages I've read on it, maybe you'll understand them better than I did. :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC)